Total Revenge
by Eternal Voice18
Summary: Things don't look too good when Ciel Phantomhive starts off his Junior year in a whole new environment. He finds it hard to fit in. However with a new job and new school, things take an unexpected turn when the boy crosses tides with a person who's constantly out to get under his skin.


**Hey guys, new fanfiction of Sebaciel, whee~**

* * *

**August 29, 1:22 pm**

It was as rowdy and lively as always. The noise of clattering bowling pins falling down on smooth maple wood flooring, along with loud cheers and laughter invaded the widespread room of the bowling alley Ciel was so glumly standing in. He watched silently from behind the shoe fitting counter as various people rolled their solid, dense spheres down the multiple lanes that lined up with each other; their result of whether they should cheer or pout to themselves being determined on how well they took a shot. The Rolling Rocket bowling alley was always exuberant, however business was slow today. Thus leaving Ciel alone and absorbed with his thoughts. Not that he was complaining much, he really wasn't up for working today. He would much rather go home and sulk to himself after his depressing realization.

He took a heavy sigh as his head dropped into his criss-crossed arms. School was starting in a week, and he still hasn't gotten to meet or socialize with _anyone. _He had spent his entire summer doing nothing but work, and the past few weeks he'd been (forcibly) ordered by his parents to study up early on his education. Leave it to his parents to decide to move to a completely new state right at the beginning of summer vacation.

Now it _might _have been easier to actually make an effort to go out and meet other people his age like he had wanted to, but no. After Ciel had received this sudden news that his father had gotten a job location change, and they were going to have to move to this small, _stupid_ rundown town out in the middle of _god_ knows where, they had badgered him to go out and get himself a job of his own straight away. Luckily, he managed to score a gig at this bowling alley, fitting people for shoes and whatnot. Although it was definitely not the most enjoyable job to have. Ciel had long grown tired of having to deal with the disgusting odorous scent of other people's feet.

Ciel really didn't like the fact that he had to move so far so suddenly, but he looked at it as an opportunity to set a pledge for himself; that he would become more sociable with other people and actually make some _friends _for once in his life. And he was going to use the summer vacation to meet some people before he had to start his next year of high school. But because of his parents once again shoving work and responsibility down his throat 24/7, nothing had changed. Now he's going to have to deal with the embarrassing experience of being the 'new kid', knowing absolutely nobody and having no one to turn to once again.

Good job, parents. Nice to know you could help.

"Care to fit me for some shoes, small fry?"

Ciel's head shot up as he melodramatically stood up straight and presentable. Though, his energy suddenly faded away as he narrowed his eyes at the one acknowledging him.

"Oh, it's just you." Ciel sighed.

"You know, I don't think staring at me like I just murdered your children is a very nice way to treat a customer." Sebastian replied arrogantly, his little smirk causing Ciel's brow to twitch in even more annoyance.

"Oh, only for you I give special treatment." Ciel retorted back sarcastically, giving the same fake, sweet yet devilish smile that an evil little sister would give.

Sebastian didn't seem bothered in the least, he instead maintained that condescending expression of his. "Special treatment, huh? Looks like someone's finally warming up to me."

"Tch," Ciel scoffed, going to grab Sebastian's usual shoes off the cubby shelf. "Whatever. Here, this is your usual size, isn't it?"

"Hmm, not quite."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "What? This is the size you always ask for."

Sebastian's smirk grew. "Nope. I'm much bigger down _there,_ baby."

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at Ciel's reaction to his innuendo. Ciel, flustered and angry, had to resist the urge to shove the shoes into his gut as he handed the pair to him, growling and glaring all the more.

"Here you are.. sir."

Sebastian took the shoes and walked off to the benches to put them on. Seeing the satisfaction in his face just aggravated Ciel even more.

Oh yeah, one forgotten detail. The only person throughout the entire summer vacation who has actually been talking to him, is this obnoxious son of a bitch. He comes to the bowling alley constantly, and as much as Ciel hated to admit it, he was actually a very skilled bowler. He would come here almost every day to bowl on his own, while everyone admired and cheered him on. Even on quiet, non-busy days like today, things would still be rather noisy as long as Sebastian was here.

Ciel watched as he walked over to his lane, rolling the bowling balls fluently down the floor and hitting about 3 strikes in a row. Everyone applauded him while girls were swooning and fawning all over him. But Ciel didn't care that he was a good bowler, he could care less about him. Sebastian has been teasing and bugging him since the day he started working at this place. Sure, he wanted to make friends this summer, but hell, being in a car at full speed with a drunken drugged up Lindsay Lohan behind the wheel would be better than spending time with _him. _It was almost as if Sebastian was purposely put on this planet just to get under his skin. Well, at least there was one upside to starting school in a week. He won't have to see him around as much, thank fucking god.

Ciel sighed to himself again as he stared at the clock. Only a few more hours till he can go back home and wallow in his misery.

**XXXXX**

The boy found himself shocked awake by the sound of an alarm ringing in his ear. After lazily reaching for his phone to silence it, he went to check the time. 7 am the phone read. In a scowl of irritation, Ciel rubbed his eyes and groggily flopped back onto his bed. He frowned to himself as he stared at the white plaster of the ceiling, all sorts of glum thoughts running through his mind. He couldn't help but foresee that the future of the school year will be nothing but the same as it's always been. Nobody knew him, and because of how he appears to be on the outer shell, nobody is going to want to bother with him. People made fun of him and ridiculed him back at the other schools he used to attend to, so who's to say the same thing wont happen again? Especially since his whole 'get to know people' summer vacation plan completely backfired (thanks a lot, mom and dad.). Most people have at least a little more energy than Ciel did on the first day of any school year, but today was going to turn out to be a day Ciel would greatly dread; he was sure of that.

With a dreary sigh, he pulled himself out of his bed and went to get himself dressed. As soon as he got himself ready and put on a casual t-shirt and jeans, he packed his bag and quietly headed for the door. He decided he was going to skip breakfast this morning, he wasn't in the mood to have to deal with being pestered by his parents.

Unfortunately, his mother has eyes like a hawk and had caught him before he had the chance to reach the door.

"Ciel, dear, aren't you going to eat some breakfast before you go?"

Ciel's eyebrows scrunched as he silently cursed to himself before turning around to approach his mother, Rachel. She looked especially nice for a Tuesday. She was making toast calmly in the kitchen and wearing her favorite yellow dress, while her hair was done up in a loose ponytail. Simple, but elegant. His mother had a knack for finding style in anything to wear and never liked to skip out on the opportunity of looking presentable.

"I'm… not really hungry right now." Ciel lied.

"Well you've got to eat something. Here, sit down and have this toast. It's fresh, and I had just buttered it."

"…fine." Ciel hesitantly sat down at the small stool at the island and took the food obediently.

"You seem rather on edge this morning, is something bothering you by chance?"

"No, mother. Nothing is wrong."

"Well, okay.. are you all packed up and ready for school today?"

"Yes."

"Have you made sure to study extra hard last night?"

"_Yes, _mother."

"Good, your father wouldn't be too happy if you were to skip out on them the night before you start your third year of high school."

Vincent – or 'Vince' as everyone likes to call him is the name of Ciel's father. He is a year or two older than his mother Rachel and is known to be quite the handsome fellow by many. Fortunately for Ciel, the boy had developed a lot of his father's genetics, as well as his IQ level. So despite being teased all his life for being a total freaky nerd, at least Ciel had been blessed with good looks to benefit from it. However Ciel's body is quite… _underdeveloped_ in itself. So instead of being thought of as handsome or attractive, he appears to look like some innocent little boy, which doesn't help to up his self-confidence very much. Vincent runs a highly successful business known to the public as Funtom Company. It is a big business well known to society all across the state - so when the news spread out that they had to make a location change here, it made for quite the big deal to the citizens of this teeny tiny city.

Ciel gave a slight roll of his eyes that Rachel couldn't see, but gave a small smile back at her afterwards. "Don't worry, I'm completely prepared for today."

_Completely prepared on the academic aspect, at least…_ the boy thought to himself.

Ciel took another bite of his toast and munched on it calmly before opening his mouth again to speak. "Speaking of Dad… where is he?"

Rachel turned her attention away from the vegetables she was chopping up for tonight's dinner salad and back to her son. "Oh? Your father is at work. He went off to start his first day here this morning. So it looks like the both of you are facing a new tide today." The strawberry blonde woman chuckled sweetly.

Ciel gave a slight haughty grin. "It's only a change in scenery, mom. It's not like anything different or unexpected is to happen to him."

As Ciel finished the rest of his toast, he grabbed his bag and car keys and headed for the doorway. "I'll be leaving now. Don't get too lonely over here all by yourself, mother." He teased a little and smiled as he walked out the door.

Relief washed over him as he closed his car door and cushioned himself in his front seat. He sighed to himself (for what seemed like the millionth time that morning) as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of his car, starting the engine at the same time as he started to drive. It's not that he doesn't _love _his parents or anything… he just, feels suffocated by them a lot of the time. Like he's constantly being stripped of his freedom. If that is even the right way to state it… Oh, the wonderful complications of family life.

Ciel decided to push those confusing thoughts from his mind for the time being and instead focus more on driving to the new school he'd be attending. With that thought glued firmly in his mind his feeling of relief had rapidly washed away and in its place anxiety had begun to invade.

**XXXXX**

The outside of the school was crowded with students when Ciel pulled his car into the parking lot. As his engine clicked off he took the time to examine the kids from inside the vehicle. Some of them were overly bubbly, mainly the preppy girls; excited to reunite with their girlfriends and catch up on all the gossip. Others were more groggy and less enthusiastic about starting a whole new school year. But on the bright side, at least _they_ had people to talk to and friends to confide in. Ciel himself felt like a total outsider. What will they all think of him? Obviously the news had spread all across town that the famous CEO Vincent Phantomhive was moving his company to this run down state. What if they took him for just another spoiled, rich, freaky genius kid? What if he got targeted again? What if people ended up _hating_ him?

Ciel let out a small grunt of frustration and gloomily rested his head against his steering wheel (that he was still gripping onto for dear life, hoping to somehow steal a last minute chance to escape) _of course _that's what they're going to think of him. It's always been that way. This isn't the first time the boy had to transfer schools before and the same thing has happened every single time. There was no use in asking a question he already knew the answer to. Maybe Ciel had just hoped that things would be… different, for once. But he wouldn't bother fanning his flame of expectations up too high knowing he will just get burned again. Instead, he decided the best thing to do was to suck it up, keep his head held high, and get the day over with.

He took a deep breath and slammed the door shut as soon as he left the car. "Another year, another lame battle of social status…" he muttered to himself.

* * *

**end of chapter one, next one will come around uh... whenever it comes around I guess. later skaters~**


End file.
